Just One More Night
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Femslash. TNA. Velvet/Angelina. Velvet gets back at Angelina for repeated rejection.


_**A/N: Yes, this is femslash. This is my first TNA fic too. I don't claim to know a whole hell of a lot about these women, so if I didn't really get their characters, then sorry. Honestly, this just spewed out after watching the very brief 'match' between them. **_

**Just One More Night**

Angelina couldn't believe that Velvet had changed the stipulation of their match at the last minute. She stood in the ring with the ref clapping the cuffs to her wrists, annoyed all the more because she just _knew_ the reasoning behind the switch in stip. As soon as Velvet stepped foot through the ropes, Angelina went for her, wasting no time in kicking her.

Soon however, Angelina found herself faceplanted into the mat, her arms beginning to ache from being in bondage at the small of her back. Velvet bent over her and with a snarl changed the stipulation once again, declaring the match to now be an 'I Quit match'. Velvet went to wailing on the floored Knockout, beating her with the whip in her hand, and repeatedly shoving the microphone into Angelina's face.

"Say it, do you give up now?"

Angelina panted, and growled.

"No!"

Velvet pummeled the other blond more and dragged her to one corner, propping her into the turnbuckle.

"Maybe if I strip you naked!" Velvet shouted, tearing Angelina's shirt completely off. Her blond locks fell into her face as Angelina sank to the mat, the bits of her ripped shirt hanging limply around her wrists, hung up on the cuffs.

Moments later the whole match had spiraled out of control. The rest of The Beautiful People along with Tara all took up for opposite sides. The match ended with The Beautiful People walking back up the ramp, arms slung over each other, as Tara freed Angelina from her bondage.

Angelina was left in the ring, rubbing at her wrists, as she watched Tara stride back up the ramp, her black and red curls fanning over her shoulders.

With a shake of her head, Angelina ducked out of the ring and took herself backstage, now more confused than ever. She plopped down onto the first thing she saw that she could use as a makeshift seat, just an overturned crate. She ran a hand through her disheveled bleached hair and shook her head, catching her breath.

She knew why Velvet had done what she had done, though she was perhaps the only one. Velvet still had feelings for her, and had just recently come to Angelina in private to try and negotiate an undercover relationship. It didn't seem to be enough that Velvet had both Madison and Lacey, which she had for a long time flaunted in Angelina's face—as if Angelina cared. She was done with Velvet, and only made it known again to the ire of Velvet who trashed Angelina's dressing room before storming out.

Sense then there had been so much tension between them. Lacey and Madison really had no clue of what it was all about. Sure they knew that Angelina and Velvet had once been an 'item' but according to the lines Velvet fed them, that was all in the past. Angelina was yesterdays garbage gladly hauled away by the crunching jaws of the trash truck, hell, she was last _months_ garbage.

It was all too much drama for Angelina who didn't understand why Velvet insisted on having three girlfriends, two of which she didn't even really like, and then one who she proposed to be a secret. Again and again Velvet tried to threaten, beg, romance, sex, and demand her way back into Angelina's life and each time Angelina rejected her. She didn't believe in recycling her lovers. If their relationship had collapsed so hard the first time, then it was meant to be over with. In her eyes there was nothing left to repair and she was happy to move on. In fact, she had her eyes on Tara, but for now that was only a consideration. She hadn't actually progressed to hanging out with Tara, getting to know her, and defiantly not to ask her out yet. Tara seemed like the type who was more content with being a loner, so Angelina had the feeling pursuing her would be a tough plan of action, although she wasn't willing to give up just because of that. She enjoyed a challenge, and apparently so did Velvet who still refused to take no, no, and NO for an answer.

Finally collecting her wits, Angelina got up to her feet and made her way to her dressing room. She opened the door and moved inside, peeling off layers of clothes as she went—although Velvet had already helped her with her shirt.

With a sigh, Angelina threaded her fingers through her hair and shook her head, letting the blond locks fall over her tattooed shoulders. She grabbed her bag from her locker and sat in onto a bench, bending to rummage through it for a hair tie. The tie in her hand only seconds later fell to the floor as she automatically dropped it and yelped, as a sharp sting lit up her bare ass. She quickly straightened and twirled around, glaring when she came face to face with Velvet who was still wearing that blue and black leather outfit, twirling the whip in her hand.

"You fucking stupid bitch!" Angelina shouted, stomping towards the other woman and attempting to snatch the whip from her. Velvet stepped back and raised the whip above her head, wagging her finger.

"No, no Angel." She cooed, patronizing with a smirk.

"You know what, get out. Get out!" Angelina shouted, stabbing her finger towards the door.

Velvet just shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. You don't seem to understand Angie, I don't want to leave you alone. I don't understand why we can't still spend time together, mess around…so maybe we're not in a serious relationship anymore--"

"We're not in _any_ relationship anymore!" Angelina bit out, once again trying to snag the whip away.

"That's your mistake." Velvet hissed, as she grabbed Angelina and spun her around, pinning her against the tile wall.

For a moment all of Angelina's breath escaped her. Her eyes latched onto Velvet's and she saw that spark which she had once loved so dearly, which had once turned her on more than anything else could…and maybe it still did. Angelina shook her head, and blinked hard. No, she didn't want Velvet anymore.

"My mistake? Vel, you broke up with me."

"I changed my mind."

Velvet tilted her head at Angelina, watching her very closely as she moved her manicured fingernails softly over Angelina's cheek, teasingly down her neck, and ticklishly over the soft skin of Angelina's chest. The trail of her fingers slid slowly over the curve of one of Angelina's breasts, and then her hand came to rest there, cupping and squeezing the plump flesh.

"Stop it!" Angelina shrieked, struggling to pull away from Velvet, but Velvet slammed her again into the wall, bringing one of her knees between Angelina's legs.

"Are you sure that's what you want Angel?" Velvet sang, her voice like a siren-song. She rubbed the hard ball of her knee into Angelina's crotch, trying to coax the other woman into a response.

Angelina screwed her eyes closed tightly and demanded herself not to react to the pressure and taunting movements of Velvet's knee rocking and grinding against her. Each moment and deliberate movement that passed made it harder and harder for her to stay still and ward off the moan that was steadily building and aching in her lungs.

"Come on baby, tell me one more time to stop, and I will." Velvet leaned in close to Angelina, her soft lips barely touching against the sensitive lobe of Angelina's ear. Her breath came hot and wet against the shell, and Angelina couldn't stop the cold-hot shiver that twisted down her spine and fanned out along each nerve that branched off from it. Velvet chuckled.

"I just want to make sure…" Velvet purred lowly. "That 'stop' is what you really want."

Angelina's head tilted back against the wall, and her mouth opened in a grimace as a hoarse groan escaped past her clenched teeth. Her body once again betrayed her as her hips moved, meeting the rolling and pressing of Velvet's knee.

"That's what I thought baby." Velvet sighed.

She moved away from Angelina, and took in the beautiful, fiery, look of lust and need as it painted itself over Angelina's face. Her naked chest heaved with her arousal, the humps of hear breasts rising and falling deliciously with each hard breath.

"I hate you." Angelina spat, as she moved back towards her bag, cursing when she reached for it and both of them saw the trembling in her hand.

"Angel, come on." Velvet reached for Angelina's hand, and took it into her own. "Just throw on some sweats and a T-shirt, and we'll blow this place, go back to my hotel room, and we'll have one more night together."

Angelina tugged her hand away from Velvet's and wiped the sheen of sweat from her face, cursing again.

"Please?" Velvet added, in a barely audible whisper.

Angelina bent to retrieve the hair tie she'd dropped earlier, then straightened again. Her breathing was beginning to even out a little, but she was still aware of the need now awoken and burning inside of her. With a sigh she swept her long hair away from her face and wrapped it into a sloppy ponytail.

"Fine. Alright Velvet…" Shaking her head, Angelina pulled a plain tee from her bag and slipped it over her head. "I'll stay with you tonight. Just…just one more night."

Velvet smiled, and stood up, moving over to Angelina once more. She wrapped her arms around the other blonds waist, and kissed the back of her neck, grinning wider when she felt the shudder course through Angelina's flesh. Her hands moved to Angelina's hips and she turned her around, the grin on her face morphing into a dark smirk.

"You wish, bitch!"

Velvet's laughter rang out through the dressing room as she hurried from it, leaving Angelina only with the whip left behind on the tile floor, and her own frustrated scream to keep her company.


End file.
